


Stubborn

by thegoatz



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Other, pete n tyler are dumb. and trent has to put up with them ;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoatz/pseuds/thegoatz
Summary: He loved Pete, and he loved Tyler, and whilst he really didn't love just how stubborn they were, he knew they were the people he loved most in the world.
Relationships: Tyler Bate/Pete Dunne/Trent Seven
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Stubborn

Trent loved Pete, and Trent loved Tyler, but what he _didn't_ love was just how stubborn they both could be.

They had fallen out over _god_ knows what, just another stupid argument and they were refusing to talk to each other. Which is extremely bad considering that they have a match.

Trent doesn't know how they're going to win if two of the people aren't even speaking to each other, and he just hopes that they get it together before they go out.

But, then again Trent isn't that lucky.

Even during their entrance they ignore each other, and Trent can only roll his eyes, he could just tell that the match was going to end horribly, but he just hoped that it wasn't at the expense of Tyler or Pete.

Trent gets in the ring before either of the other two could, forcing them both to wait on the apron together, despite how obviously they didn't want to be there. The bell rung and Trent just hoped that they could get their shit together whilst on the apron.

Trent doesn't know why he hopes anymore, because he knows he's just going to be disappointed.

It all started when Trent did something foolish. 

The match was going well, unexpectedly so. Trent was trying to keep the both of them on the apron for as long as possible to give them as much time as he could to make up, but he could tell, from little glances out of the corner of his eye that it wasn't going so well on their behalf. Injuries were starting to pile up, and Trent knew that he was going to have to tag one of them in sooner or later.

But then came the mistake, a rookie error that, in hindsight, he should not have done.

He did what any inexperienced wrestler would do: he took his eyes off his opponent. It wasn't even that long, just a second or two because he heard a shout from where Pete and Tyler were, but then again, a second or two's distraction is all you need if you're good enough, and clearly he wasn't giving his opponent enough credit.

Tyler and Pete are arguing again, being loud and obscene and just as he turned his head to look at them, he knew that it was going to be a disaster.

Before he can tell either of them to shut up, he feels a clubbing forearm come colliding with his face, knocking all the thoughts out of his mind. He's disorientated, and then it all gets worse. A series of attacks hit him from directions that he can't even comprehend, let alone block. The wind is being knocked out of his lungs, and the only thought that he can make is, " _shit_." 

Before he knows it, his back is on the mat. 

Trent lies on the mat, completely and utterly exhausted, finding some small amount of comfort knowing that either Pete or Tyler is going to break up the pin, and he starts planning his attack from then, knowing that he was too fatigued to kick out. The ref gets to two and Trent waits for it... but it never comes.

The ref gets to three and the bell rings, and Trent just lays there, too tired to do anything except stare up at the ceiling in shock. He can faintly hear Pete and Tyler arguing in the background, but the noise is muffled slightly.

His head aches and his bones ache and his whole, entire, body aches and god he just wishes that they'd shut up already.

Trent wouldn't even be surprised if they hadn't realised that the match was already over.

He puts his hands over his face and clenches his eyes shut, his hands curling up into fists which soon find themselves pulling at his hair. He eventually looks over to them and sees them arguing, which at this point seems to be a more common than not thing, at ringside. He winces as he gets up, inhaling sharply through his nose as a sharp sting of pain shoots through his body.

He limps over to the ropes, and cautiously climbs out of the ring and even whilst he's doing this neither Pete nor Tyler realise what's happening, and it's at times like then when Trent wonders just what it was he did to deserve what was happening to him. When he reaches them, he doesn't say anything, doesn't know if he can from a shot to his windpipe, that he's only just starting to feel. 

And for once it looks like luck is finally starting to feel pity for him because it seems like it finally takes his side.

Tyler notices first, spotting Trent out of the corner of his eye, pausing mid-sentence to look over at his dishevelled appearance. He looks at Trent, and then at the ring, and then back at Trent again, and Trent swears that he can see the cogs turning in his mind to piece everything together, and if it were any other situation, he probably would have laughed. But not now.

Pete catches on and looks just as confused and Trent just wishes that the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

"What happened to the match?" Tyler eventually asks, and Trent swears his soul leaves his body.

He doesn't even bother to provide them with an answer, just wanting to go backstage and have a nice, long, shower to mull things over. He turns and walks, to the best of his ability in his state, to backstage.

He can tell that they're following him because he can still hear their arguing from behind him, and Trent swears that he must have been cursed by someone he pissed off or something because surely life can't hate him this much. A hand on his shoulder stuns him out of his reverie, and he stops walking. He can tell that it's Tyler: he was always the one to try and mend things when they went wrong first, whereas Pete would take a while to come around.

Trent turns around and is pleasantly surprised to see both of them there. 

Tyler starts off with an apology, which is a good start.

"What... _actually_ happened out there?" Pete interjects, "we were in a match, and then Tyler started arguing with m-"

"Actually you started the argument this ti-"

Pete opens his mouth open to retort back but Trent beats him to it, "how about you both shut up." he says loud enough that they both snap their mouths shut sharply.

"What happened is you both were not paying attention, and so we lost. I thought that you guys would stop arguing for five minutes to break up the pin and save the match, but I guess apparently not."

They both look guiltily at anything other than Trent's eyes, and he frowns.

"I'm sorry," Pete says first much to Trent's, and Tyler's by the look on his face, surprise, and Tyler quickly follows suit with his own apology. Thankfully, they both seem sincere with their apologies.

Trent knows he could never stay mad at them and tells them that it's okay, his voice soft, and quiet, barely audible but just loud enough for both of them to hear. Pete moves first and catches them both off guard when he pulls Trent in for a hug. One thing that never fails to surprise him is just how good at giving hugs Pete is, his appearance and attitude may give deceiving opinions about it, but how he hugs conveys so much more than thought possible.

One arm wraps around the back of Trent's neck, the other pulling Tyler in and Trent just can't help the grin on his face. His body still aches from the match, but it almost seems like their touches make it feel just that little bit better.

"Love you guys," Trent says quietly, and he feels Tyler smile against his skin and Pete's grip around him tighten in response and the smile on Trent's face gets impossibly goofy.

He loved Pete, and he loved Tyler, and whilst he _really_ didn't love just how stubborn they were, he knew they were the people he loved most in the world.


End file.
